My Girlfriend's Girlfriend (Leather And Cloves)
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Beka, Rommie, and Trance plus a '62 'vette, leather, cloves, and Type O Negative equals...??? (Trance's POV)


****

Title: My Girlfriend's Girlfriend (Leather and Cloves)  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Trance/Rommie/Beka  
**Rating:** Hmm... Technically, PG-13, though it'd be R if intent counted. lol  
**Status:** New; Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** None  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** Neither the characters nor lyrics are mine, as I'm sure Tribune and Type O Negative will attest...

****

Summary: Beka, Rommie, and Trance plus a '62 'vette, leather, cloves, and Type O Negative equals...??? (Trance's POV)

****

Notes: First of all, forgive my bad Trance characterization. This is the first time I've ever written from her POV.

Second of all, the song is 'My Girlfriend's Girlfriend,' off of Type O Negative's album 'October Rust.' It'd probably be helpful to listen to it, but I know that Type O won't be most people's cup of tea, so hopefully it does all right even if you don't.

And, finally, the story of how this demented little idea was born: my hubby-to-be was listening to his Type O mp3s with me, and he jokingly emphasized the phrase 'go-go trance' in this song to make it seem more like 'go-go Trance.' This image of Trance dancing with Beka and Rommie just popped into my head and refused to leave.

****

Warnings: Obviously, this is femslash - two or more women engaged in a lesbian relationship. If that's a problem, you'd be much happier reading something else...

********************

I stare out the windows of the car as Beka speeds through the turns on the dirt roads, driving us out of the city and into the middle of nowhere. I'm not gonna complain, though, because even the middle of nowhere is fun if it's Beka that takes you there.

Takes? I giggle silently at my entirely apropos choice of words...

I never argue with the sexual charge Beka seems to get from driving this thing. The smell of the leather interior, with a hint of the clove cigarettes she likes so much lately, reminds me of her...

What was it she said this thing was - a restored 1962 Corvette? 

Whatever it is, it was valuable, and the person we lifted it from all those weeks ago is probably still mad...

Anyway, the driving's already getting to Beka, I can tell - her hand keeps sliding higher up Rommie's thigh as we go barreling down the road, and she keeps looking back into the rearview mirror at me with that *look,* the one that tells me exactly what she's going to do to me once we stop.

She just smiles at me in the rearview again and moves her hand from Rommie's leg to turn up the radio. It's one of her Goth cds right now, something by Type O Negative - she calls it her 'driving music.' 

I think it just turns her on, along with the driving, though I do have to admit it *is* kinda sexy, even if it's weird. I always end up singing along, and so does Rommie, who I think likes it even more than Beka.

"Rommie's so sexy when she goes all Goth!" I think, giggling again.

We come to a stop suddenly, out in the middle of nowhere like I predicted - some deserted dirt road with lots of trees and stuff that'll probably be really pretty by daylight. Right now, though, everything's either dark, or bleached out from the contrast between the darkness and the car's headlights.

Rommie's the first out, pausing first to turn up the car radio full blast as the song changes. She starts dancing in front of the car, swaying in the beams from the headlights. Beka just smiles as she watches - Rommie's dressed for some serious Beka-teasing in a miniskirt and Beka's leather jacket - and I wink at Rommie as she looks over at me and smiles. She knows Beka can't resist her like this.

__

It's no secret we're close   
as sweaty velcro.   
Like latex, fur, and feathers,   
stuck together   
now.

Beka lights up a clove cigarette before walking over to Rommie to dance with her. I can't help but smile as she passes the cigarette over to Rommie, who takes a long drag off it just like in the song.

__

In their '62 'vette,   
sharing one cigarette,   
in a blacklight trance, then   
go-go dance,   
then   
go-go trance,  
then...

They start dancing together, hands roaming all over each other's bodies, before they lean in for a heavy kiss. Beka looks over at me then, arching an eyebrow questioningly as she trails a hand up Rommie's thigh under her skirt.

__

They keep me warm on cold nights.   
We must be quite a sight,   
in our meat triangle,   
all tangled...   
Wow!

I just smile and start walking over, dancing a little as I go. Rommie grabs me and kisses me as soon as I'm in reach, and I smile as I taste the cloves on her breath. With the jacket on, she smells like Beka, all leather and cloves.

Beka starts dancing close behind me, and I just laugh at the look of mock-annoyance on her face as I turn to face her as if to dance and take her cigarette instead. I don't normally smoke, but I find the thought of us all tasting the same extremely sexy...

We all start dancing together after Beka 'forgives' me and pulls me in for a kiss, and I let myself go for a moment, lost in the feel of Beka and Rommie pressing close.

__

My girlfriend's girlfriend -   
she looks like you.   
My girlfriend's girlfriend -  
she's my girl too...

Then the music slows suddenly, and both Rommie and Beka let their hands start roaming slowly as they press even closer. I kiss each of them in turn, and almost whimper in impatience as they lean across me to kiss each other.

__

Her and me and her and she and me...   
An uncrowded couple are we three.   
Hey, we don't care what people say   
when walking hand in hand down Kings' Highway.   
Two for one today... 

The touching gets more frenetic as the music picks up again - even my own hands are roaming, now, trying to connect with both Rommie and Beka at once - and one final thought crosses my mind before I lose myself in sensation.

__

My girlfriend's girlfriend -   
she looks like you.   
My girlfriend's girlfriend -  
she's my girl too...

God I love the smell of cloves and leather....

__

My girlfriend's girlfriend -   
she looks like you.   
My girlfriend's girlfriend -  
she's my girl ...


End file.
